


I've Got a Secret

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sonny & Alex, cuteness, star-gazing, work stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt's relationship with Barba is progressing. Barba asks Sonny to keep his secret. Sonny finally finds out what Alex fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Secret

Barba spotted Sonny coming into the precinct just ahead of him. He groaned but cornered him in the hall before he got on the elevator. 

"Detective Carisi?" He approached him. "I'd appreciate if you didn't bring up your...Walt when we're at work." He asked somewhat embarrassed. 

Sonny grinned. "Yeah, absolutely counselor."

"Great. Like I said I'd appreciate it." He nodded and started to walk away. 

Sonny couldn't resist as he followed him. "You gonna see him again?"

"I don't think that's your business, Carisi." He glanced up at him and hit the elevator button.

"Awww c'mon, Counselor." Sonny prodded. 

Barba gave him a tight smile and once they were the only two inside the elevator, he answered, "I might."

"If he's anything like his sister, y'know..." Sonny winked and gave a whistle. "You're definitely gonna wanna see him again, huh?"

"This is totally beyond appropriate!" Barba answered curtly. 

"Sorry." Sonny tried to apologize. "I'll keep it quiet...I mean I don't talk about Al at work."

"Al?" Rafael turned to him. 

"Alex, ya know Walt's sister, my girlfriend." Sonny explained. "I figure it's better to keep her out of the workplace it's not someplace I want to associate with her ya know?"

"Are we friends now?" His eyebrows knitted. "What are you doing?"

Sonny looked slightly defeated as the elevator stopped and Barba got out ahead of him. 

"Oh well I guess not." Sonny muttered on his way to his desk. 

"Someone looks chipper." Amanda smirked when he put his bag down. "You get lucky?"

Sonny turned pink. "What?"

"Oh." She grinned. "Didn't know Boy Scouts like you had the time for one night stands."

"Uhh..." Sonny stammered. 

Barba looked at him over the files he was reviewing. 

"Somethin like that." Sonny mumbled. 

"Good for you, Detective Carisi." Barba announced. "Can we focus? What can you tell me about the Franklin case?"

Amanda began listing details and Sonny sat at his desk, somewhat grateful for the change of subject.   
****  
By lunch, Sonny was at the courthouse eating a sandwich on the steps and rolling his eyes at the baby goat picture Alex had texted him. 

"So this is how our tax dollars are spent?" Walt surprised Sonny blocking the sunshine from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. 

"I brought Raf lunch." He held up a bag and blushed.

"I didn't think he would allow that." Sonny answered truthfully. "He seems to want to keep his secrets."

"He doesn't allow it. I insisted. I'm pretty persuasive." Walt cocked his eyebrow. 

"Yeah, about as persuasive as Al?" Sonny smirked. 

"Oh so you have fallen victim to our feminine wiles." Walt laughed. "And yes, my wiles are definitely my feminine side. Am I allowed to just go in there?" 

Sonny looked behind him at the courthouse. "Yeah I mean you get checked out, but here comes your boyfriend..."

Rafael was walking briskly towards them. He made a face at the fact that Walt was standing with Sonny. He just had to be related to the young detective somehow. It was a pothole Rafael normally would wish to avoid. 

"Thanks." He smiled at Walt taking the bag. "How much-?"

"C'mon, it's on me." Walt winked. "You don't have time to eat with me?"

"Not currently." Rafael answered. "I'm due back in a few minutes."

Walt sunk his shoulders. "Well...later then..."

"Yes." Raf nodded not saying any more than necessary. 

"Don't be shy on my account." Sonny shoved the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and got up. 

Walt quickly kissed Raf on the cheek and grinned brightly at him. Sonny was a few feet away now but clearly heard Walt tell Barba he looked dashing. Sonny forced himself not to stare. 

"Thanks again, Walt. You're a lifesaver." Rafael surprised him with a rare smile and headed back inside. His smile faded as he passed Sonny. "Detective."

Sonny turned back and saw Walt watching Barba hurry back inside the building. He walked back to him. 

Sonny whistled. "Hot and heavy."

"Shut up!" Walt shook his head. "He's reserved."

Sonny shook his head. "Hey do you know anything Alex is afraid of?"

"Other than commitment?" Walt laughed. 

"Haha, she might have conquered that one." Sonny smirked. "Like clowns or something?"

"No clowns but dolls freak her out." Walt nodded. "Like porcelain ones. Our bubbe had this collection from Europe that survived the holocaust or something Alex was terrified of them."

Sonny grinned wide. 

"Why are you so happy about this?" Walt asked confused. 

"Uh, it's nothing. Thanks man!" Sonny couldn't stop grinning. "I gotta go."

"Yeah have fun in court. Take pictures of Raf for me." Walt called after him. 

Sonny rolled his eyes as he waved him goodbye.   
****  
"Text me when you get home," Sonny said into the voice message he left. "Love you." 

Alex grinned and unlocked the door. She made a noise and popped out her hand expecting to find her boyfriend on the other side of the door trying to surprise her. 

"He thinks he's smarter than me!" She groaned. She locked the door behind her and left her keys on the table by the door.

She went immediately to the closet to change out of her scrubs. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she started to text Sonny while she slid the door open. 

"Oh my god!" She screamed and jumped back. 

She called her brother immediately and shut the closet door. 

"What?" He answered. 

"Did you fucking put a doll in my closet!?" Alex screamed. 

Walt stifled a laugh. "What?"

"A fucking doll! A doll! You put a doll in my closet!" She yelled. 

"I swear to god, Lex I didn't." She could still hear the laugh in his voice. "What kind of doll?"

"A scary one!" She panicked. She slid the door open slowly again, but this time saw a folded piece of notebook paper on it. 

She grabbed it and read "Love, Sonny."

"That skinny son of a bitch!" Alex yelled. Walt laughed in her ear. "Did you know about this?"

"I don't know what is happening." Walt replied. "Sounds like Sonny has some 'splaining to do though."

"Yes he does. Okay bye." She started to hang up. 

"Wait! Can I come over in a little while? Rafael wants to pick me up and I didn't want to tell him I live with my mom." Walt asked. 

"Yeah yeah give him my address."

"Okay because I already did. Love ya sis." Walt hung up. 

Alex rolled her eyes and texted Sonny. 

"I'm home now babe."

She grabbed a change of clothes and shut the closet door again and headed to the bathroom to change and shower quickly. 

When Sonny got inside her place she was still in the shower. He grinned to himself. She probably hasn't checked the closet yet, he thought. 

The shower stopped and Alex stepped out the door a few minutes later with comfy clothes on. 

"Hey." Sonny grinned from his spot on the bed. 

Alex didn't answer. She rubbed the towel through her hair to dry it a little. 

"Al?" He asked cautiously. 

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" She suddenly asked. 

Sonny giggled. "I got you!"

She turned and glared. 

"Oh." He was surprised by her anger. "Hey come on! You kept sending me all those goats, you were gonna feel the rue."

She raised an eyebrow. "Feel the rue? What does that even mean?"

"You know what it means." he smirked and slid up the bed to sit next to her. "I got you good!"

"How did you get my bubbe's doll?" She asked incredulously. 

He knitted his brows. "I got that at a 2nd hand store."

"Oh my god, it's following me!" She looked genuinely terrified. 

"Al, calm down it's just an ugly old doll." He went to the closet and pulled it out. Alex shrank back. 

"That much effort into this is creepy as fuck Sonny!" She yelled. 

"And what do you call googling pictures of goats all day?" He shot back. 

"I don't look for them all day. I compile them and send them one at a time." She explained as if it was totally normal on her part. 

He rolled his eyes. "Besides I didn't go to the store on purpose. I was walking by and saw this scary-ass doll in the window and thought of you, Princess." 

She crossed her arms. Sonny smirked and sat down next to her putting one arm around her shoulders. 

"Are you really scared?" He asked. 

"Yes! Please get rid of that thing!" She moved away from it in his hand. 

"I paid two hard earned dollars on this." He held it up and made it dance. "I named her Matilda."

"You named it? What is fucking wrong with you?!" Alex moved further away. 

"Alright." Sonny acquiesced. "I'll get rid of the doll. I'll go throw it down the trash shoot."

"Nuh-uh!" Alex shook her head. "You take it to the street somewhere."

"You're so paranoid, Al!" He almost laughed. 

Al glared at him again. 

"Well you have to stop with the goats!" He told her. "Or Matilda is going to live in my bedroom."

"Okay," she nodded closing her eyes. "Okay, okay, just please get rid of her."

"Jeez Al, I didn't know you were this scared!" He smirked. "I'll take it to the corner. Want anything from the bodega?"

"A cigarette." She clutched her chest. "For my nerves."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "How about a soda?"

She laughed. "Yeah. And candy! Chocolate!"

He grinned and nodded. "I'll be right back."  
****  
"Those are really tight pants!" Alex told her brother as he modeled his date outfit. 

"I know. I think they were Mat's. Damnit." He attempted to look at his own ass. "It'll have to do."

"Maybe you'll get to take them off soon." Sonny added, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box. 

"Spoken like a true friend." Walt saluted. "Did he say anything about me?" 

"Oh yeah we gossip all the time." Sonny rolled his eyes. "He asked me to keep his secret this morning."

"Is he not out?" Alex asked. 

"No I just don't think he wants people askin about who he's datin' I get that." Sonny nodded. "It's not very professional."

"You don't tell people about me?" Alex asked. 

"No." Sonny answered plainly and chewed his slice. 

Walt made eyes at Alex, who pouted. 

"So no one even knows you have a girlfriend?" She asked. 

Sonny looked at her. "I don't want people askin about you all the time. And my job is...ya know I don't wanna think about you when I'm there."

Alex continued to look a little hurt. 

"I mean I think Fin knows, but he doesn't ask and Amanda doesn't care. No one cares about my personal life." Sonny explained further. "I like it separate."

"How compartmentalized of you." Walt commented. 

"C'mon I know you don't tell people about me at the hospital!" Sonny reasoned. 

"I told Hope!" Alex told him. "What about at school-?"

The buzzer rang and Walt hopped up. "Raf?" He called. 

"Hi." Barba's voice came out of the box. 

"C'mon up." Walt buzzed him in. 

"This oughtta be good." Sonny looked at Alex and sat back. 

"Do we get to meet him?" Alex asked Walt. 

"Um, sure." Walt went up to look at his reflection. "

There was a knock at the door. 

"I got it." Sonny called and got up. He opened the door and smiled at the attorney on the other side. "What's up, Rafael?"

"Detective Carisi?" Barba was caught off guard. 

"Hi Raf." Walt practically pushed Sonny away from the door. "Sorry, this is my sisters place... Come in."

He walked in and glanced around, wishing he had just met Walt out. 

"So you're Barba." Alex sat up and crossed her arms. 

"So you're Al?" He eyed her, noting the similarities to Walt, freckles, green eyes.

Alex looked at Sonny. "You talked to this guy about me?"

"Rafael Barba." He introduced holding out his hand. 

She took it reluctantly. "I'm Alex, or Al, Sonny calls me Al."

"He's mentioned it." He nodded. 

"So what's your problem with Sonny?" She asked, not holding back. 

"Do I have one?" Rafael asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You really are smug!" She marveled. 

"Okay, enough Lex. Aren't you supposed to be giving him the 3rd degree about me?" Walt smirked. 

"No, he likes you!" She rolled her eyes. "Where are you taking my brother?"

Rafael swallowed and looked over at Walt. "There's a meteor shower tonight."

"That's..." Alex wanted to find something wrong with it but couldn't. "Really romantic."

Walt turned pink. "Nice job, Counselor."

Alex hit Sonny in the arm. "How come you didn't take me to see the meteor shower?"

"Ow." He rubbed his arm. "How am I supposed to know when there's a meteor shower?"

"You can check on the internet or read a newspaper..." Rafael smirked. 

"See? That! What's that about?" Alex pointed at him. 

Walt made a face at her. 

"Well it bothers me!" Alex glared back. 

"I love you too." Sonny grinned and sat back on the sofa. "It's alright, Barba's a no nonsense kinda guy."

"I apologize if i seem direct. I don't coddle." He answered. 

"I'm not askin' to be coddled." Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, well I am. Walt?" Raf turned to him and made a face that said 'let's get out of here.'

"Yeah." Walt had a satisfied grin on his face as he looked back at him. "We should probably get going."

Alex uncrossed her arms and sighed. "It was nice meeting you." 

"Likewise." Rafael nodded at her. 

"Yeah see ya later, kids!" Walt waved at the couple as he pushed Rafael out the door. 

On the other side of the door once it was shut, Walt gave Raf a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"A meteor shower, huh?" Walt asked. 

"You said you didn't want to be fancy." He smirked. "Although where you get the idea I'm fancy, I don't know."

Walt grinned. "Pretty romantic for casually dating..."

"Well you just introduced me to your sister. Who's casual now, Soldier?" Rafael replied and lead the way down the stairs, Walt blushing and following after. 

 

Epilogue:  
"I knew there was a bench up here." Sonny lead Alex to the solitary furniture on the roof of their building.

"Sonny it's cold out here!" Alex complained. 

"That's why I brought the blanket." He unfolded it and put it over their laps as they sat down. "It's supposed to start in a few minutes."

"What is?"

"The meteor shower." He explained and looked up at the sky. 

Alex felt her heart swell with affection and she smiled. 

"I dunno if we're gonna see much. The city's too bright." Sonny struggled to see the stars at all. 

"So Barba really does teach you a lot?" Alex smirked. 

Sonny looked down at her and made a pout. "Just look at the pretty lights and enjoy your boyfriend's lovin' embrace."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. After a minute or two Sonny yelled in surprise. 

"Alex!" 

"What? I can't feel up my boyfriend in the romantic moonlight?" She grinned. "We are...alone."

He smirked at her. "You wanna have sex on the disgusting roof? Who knows what happens on this bench?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Can we at least make out? Then I promise we can have sex in a sterilized room..."

"Maybe we can just shower afterwards..." He smirked.


End file.
